<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabbit and the Puppy by Milfomancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693680">Rabbit and the Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer'>Milfomancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhea's Menagerie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Catherine is a bottom, Chastity, Cosplay, Deepthroat, Dom!Rhea, F/F, Femdom, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rhea has a penis, Rimming, Sub!Catherine, Sub!Lysithea, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea caught Catherine trying to break her month-long chastity and, with the help of her new toy Lysithea, punishes her. Catherine has the time of her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea/Catherine, Rhea/Catherine, Rhea/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhea's Menagerie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rabbit and the Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lady Catherine?"<br/>
"Yes, Lady Rhea?"<br/>
"Please report to my chambers tonight. I have need to discuss your... Training."<br/>
The lady knight flinches slightly. She had been found out. Of course she had been found out. How could she ever hope to hide anything from the Archbishop?<br/>
"As you wish, my Lady."<br/>
"We will be having company, so please. Come properly... equipped."<br/>
Catherine swallowed. "The cat or the r-rab-"<br/>
"The rabbit tonight, Lady Catherine." Another swallow.<br/>
"Of course, Lady Rhea. Is there anything else?"<br/>
The Archbishop smiled her knowing smile. "No, that will be all. Until then." Catherine gave a small bow and started to hurry out of the room.<br/>
"Oh, wait, no, one more thing. I expect you to walk through that door already... dressed." Catherine stopped, swallowed a third time, and replied "Of course, Lady Rhea."</p><p>Catherine hated the Rabbit outfit.<br/>
Well, she actually loved it. It was her favorite. But that was only around Lady Rhea, not around whoever this guest was going to be, and sure as hell not out in public around the monastery. Thankfully 'tonight' was a pretty vague term, so Catherine waited until the students had gone to bed and the grounds were mostly empty before venturing out.</p><p>The Rabbit outfit consisted of only a few things. A tight, leather, strapless leotard that exposed her ample cleavage, much of her ass, and rode up to show off inguinal lines that ran from the top of her hips down to her pelvis. The strap in front of her womanhood was narrow, narrow enough that she could not walk too fast or it may slip off, and this outfit left no room for undergarments. Even more humiliating, Lady Rhea did not permit her to shave herself clean down there, and a dirty blonde tuft of soft pubic hair could easily be seen out the sides. </p><p>Of course, even disregarding that, there was no way she could run anyway. Not in the 3 inch black heels that went with the outfit. Combat boots? Sabatons? Riding shoes? In those, she had footwork to rival the most talented of dancers. Anything with a heel? Disaster.</p><p>Then there was the matter of the tail. An orange plug, at least 4 inches long and... well she had never measured but... 5 inches around at the widest point? It flared out in stages and had a fluffy white pom attached. It had taken her weeks to feel comfortable just having it in, and walking around was new and felt strange. Not bad, but definitely strange. At least the leotard had a hole in the rear so it did not disturb the strap.  </p><p>Worst of all, at least in her mind, was the pair of rabbit ears that completed the outfit. She could hide her practical nudity in a large coat; it was cold, after all. Surely Lady Rhea would not blame her for staying warm. But the ears... They would draw too much attention. She would just throw them on at Lady Rhea's door. </p><p>Catherine peeked out her window. She didn't see anyone, so slipped out her door and locked it behind her. She made her way towards the greenhouse and the stairs to the second floor. There were still some people tending to their plants, so she hugged the walls. The heels of her black pumps hit the stones leading upstairs. She breathed a sigh of relief; she should be able to make it eas-</p><p>"Lady Catherine? Good evening!" A small voice scared Catherine half to death. She put her foot back to catch herself from falling, but her ankle gave out and she started to fall backwards. Damn heels. Whomever it was that had greeted her reached out to grab her jacket, but it is too late, and Catherine pulled them down with her. </p><p>Thankfully, she was able to twist at the last second and rolled across her hip instead of falling on her tail. Taking a second to get her head straight, she looked at who had fallen on top of her. It was a small, light haired student. She barely weighed anything at all, and Catherine was easily able to lift the two of them up. Thankfully the jacket had stayed closed and had not revealed her outfit. She patted one of the pockets - her ears seemed to have survived the fall as well. </p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry for having scared you Lady Catherine!"<br/>
"No, no, don't worry kid. It's not your fault, I just lost my footing." Catherine took a closer look. It was that Ordelia kid, the one with the same crest of Charon that she held. "You should probably be getting back to your dorm soon, kid." she said as she walked past Lysithea and up the stairs.</p><p>"Oh don't worry, I'll hop to it." Catherine's head swiveled around, but she was alone in the stairwell as a small gust of wind blew through her hair. Probably just a coincidence, but she gave herself a once over. No, she was fully covered - the fall hadn't dislodged anything. She took a deep breath and swiftly stutter-stepped as fast as possible to Lady Rhea's third floor chamber door. Catherine put her bunny ears on and hurriedly knocked a few times. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard Lady Rhea's voice casually call out, "Come in, Catherine."</p><p>She opened the door and quickly closed the door behind her. Lady Rhea sat behind her desk and looked up. "Please lock the door, Catherine." Lock the door? Wasn't there supposed to be a guest coming? She quickly scanned the room. It was just the two of them. The door locked with a click, and she took off her jacket, careful to hang it up properly. It had just saved her a lot of embarrassment, after all. </p><p>"Did you wear your uniform all the way here, my little Rabbit?"<br/>
"Of course Lady Rhea. I apologize," she glanced at the jacket she had just hung up, "It was cold and -"<br/>
"Perfectly understandable. As long as you were wearing your full uniform, that is acceptable." Catherine gave a little twist and shake to show off her fluffy white pom. She gave her own ass a smack, leaving the area a little red. Lady Rhea smiled. "Good girl." Catherine returned the smile, but she did not feel the usual rush she got from hearing her Lady say those words. Probably because she knew she did not earn them.</p><p>"Come here, my rabbit." Catherine obediently walked with deliberate steps. Rhea twirled her finger, and Catherine turned 180 degrees.<br/>
"Hands." Oh, tonight was going to be bondage play? She heard a soft click and a slight pressure as leather shackles bound her hands behind her back. She let loose a silent gasp as a cool finger traced her spine above the low cut back of her outfit. This was followed by a loud smack and an audible gasp as Lady Rhea delivered a solid smack to Catherine's tan and toned ass. She clenched around her plug and felt a small shock run across her pelvis. </p><p>"Please, take a seat on the bed." Catherine obliged, careful to sit without ruining her tail. "I think our special guest will be here soon."</p><p>Before Catherine could ask why she was told to lock the door, there was another small gust of air. </p><p>Oh. Shit.</p><p>It was the same crest kid, Lysithea. She appeared in a small flash of blue and white light. She was wearing a two piece lingerie set that still seemed to look childish on her. It had small brown ears along the panty line, and a paw print keyhole that, if she had any, would have displayed her cleavage. Similar to Catherine, she wore short dog ears on her head and had a tail, but hers looked attached by seam to the panties, and was not a buttplug. </p><p>Lady Rhea smiled warmly, and got up to greet Lysithea. "Good evening my cute Puppy." She planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Catherine felt a twinge of jealousy - she could count on one hand how many times Lady Rhea had kissed her like that on the lips. "Have you met our little Rabbit?"</p><p>"Indeed Mistress. I met her on her way here."</p><p>Shit, shit.</p><p>"Oh? And did you greet her properly as a Rabbit?"<br/>
Lysithea squirmed for a second, stealing a glance at Catherine. "No, I didn't know she was a Rabbit."</p><p>Shit shit shit shit.</p><p>"You are a bright young lady, did you not recognize her by her ears?"<br/>
"I'm sorry Mistress, I did not see any ears."<br/>
"Hmmm..." Rhea strode over to Catherine on the bed. Her leg slipped out of the waist high slit in her dress as she straddled the lady knight. </p><p>"Lady Catherine knows better than to lie, so you must be a fool to have not noticed. Isn't that right, Lady Catherine? She must be a empty headed Puppy, because you would never lie to your Archbishop, would you?" Rhea traces circles on Catherine's breast. She could already feel herself getting wet just from the smell of her Lady. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry Lady Rhea. I did not wear the ears until I was right outside your door. I... I did not want to draw attention to myself." She bowed as best she could sitting on the edge of the bed. </p><p>"Dear. You know that liars must be punished, little Rabbit. Sometimes I worry you purposefully disappoint me just so you can be punished. I was hoping you would redeem yourself after you flagrantly broke your promise to abstain from touching yourself for just one small month. It has only been 28 days." As Catherine lifted her head to try and apologize, or explain herself, or anything, Lysithea muttered something from a book. Catherine found herself unable to speak. She opened her mouth, but she had been silenced with magic.</p><p>"Now be a good Rabbit and keep your eyes on us. I will show you what you could have had tonight had you been a good girl. You had better do a good job tonight, or your chastity sentence for this month will be extended to the next after. I hope I do not have to put you in a cage to make sure you behave yourself."</p><p>Rhea made sure there was nothing for Catherine to rub herself on, and then pulled her pair of black lace panties down her legs. She lovingly bunches them up and places them in Catherine's mouth. The sweet and bitter taste of Rhea's sweat and sex overwhelm Catherine's starved senses. Sure, she had been caught jilling herself the other night, but she had been interrupted and did not have a chance to finish. She inhales deeply as Rhea traces her little Rabbit's jawline and gently flicks her finger off her chin. </p><p>Rhea laid out on the bed, resting her head in Catherine's lap. "I better not feel you trying to get yourself off. This is a punishment." Unable to speak, Catherine simply nodded and whimpered. Oh, that made noise. Apparently she is only unable to speak. </p><p>Rhea spread her legs and beckoned her Puppy over. "Service me, my sweet," she said with a motherly smile. Lysithea eagerly complied. She put a small hand around Rhea's member, emphasizing both the Archbishop's girth, and how slender her own hands were. She pulled the skin covering the pulsating and glistening red head of Rhea's cock back, and slowly began to stroke. She quickly decided that two hands were necessary, and used her free hand to fondle the smooth, full balls hanging below her monstrous growth. A small trickle of precum already started flowing out the tip. </p><p>Catherine unconsciously licked her lips and resisted the impossible urge to grind her aching pussy into her love's beautiful green hair. She slightly parted her legs to show her mistress she isn't trying anything, but she continued to fidget and squirm. </p><p>"That feels heavenly, my sweet puppy, but would it not be more appropriate for a pet to use their tongue?" The mage instantly complied, lapping up the small stream of fluid that had leaked down the length of Rhea's cock. After she had cleaned up, she took Rhea's head into her mouth, eliciting a small gasp from the Archbishop, who bit her lower lip in pleasure. She eyed Catherine.</p><p>"If only you had been a good girl Catherine, and th-," another small gasp,"this could have been your mouth wrapped around me. Instead you have to sit in a-agony while a girl years your junior pleasures me." Catherine let loose another moan in between her short breathes. Catherine's lap felt like it was going to burst. Every time that Rhea moved her head even slightly, a bolt of electricity flowed up Catherine's spine. Thank Sothis this plug is made of metal, Catherine thought, or else I would have crushed it to dust by now. She could barely finish the thought before another moan from Rhea caused her to clench tightly around the carrot. </p><p>"A fine job, my sweet" Rhea said some minutes later, pulling herself up and planting another wet kiss onto her Puppy, her face wet with precum and spit. "I think you deserve a reward." Catherine feels a hand clutch her hair, and gently, but firmly, pull her head down, and laid her out across the bed. Rhea propped herself up on the foot board, looking over Catherine. She started to gently stroke herself with her own juices and what was left of Lysithea's saliva. Rhea motioned her Puppy dog to her. She brushed a lock of white hair away from her face. "Turn around dear."</p><p>Lysithea turned around on her knees. Rhea gave a soft command of Up! and pulled the brown top up over her head and through her held up hands. The bra barely moved her tiny breasts, barely even grazing her very stiff pink nipples. Rhea gently placed it on the bed, gave another Up!, and Lysithea lifted off her cute butt. This time Rhea untied the two sides of the girl's panties. Two long, thin strands of wet girlcum clung to the fabric as she she slowly pulled them away. Rhea folded them, inside out, and put them into Catherine's mouth alongside her own. The Lady Knight is once against assaulted with the taste and smell of someone's love. It's incredible how wet this girl had gotten after just some oral foreplay - Catherine hadn't seen her touch herself once since she entered the room. The smell of Lysithea mingled with Rhea; a sweet lilac scent, underlain by a sour taste. It was not unpleasant, and the combined taste and smell quickly made her head spin. </p><p>Just as she began to return to her senses, the underwear in her mouth was pulled out. "I've thought of a better use for your mouth," Rhea said with a smile and a glint in her eye. Catherine pulled and pushed against her restraints and squirmed. She opened her mouth and lolled out her tongue, ready to accept Rhea into her. The Archbishop scoffed.</p><p>"No, not me. I'm not sure you've earned the right to feel me in you yet. No, you will be servicing Miss Lysithea. I expect you to be every bit as enthusiastic. In fact, if you can make her finish before I myself do, I will consider your punishment over." She pulls the pale, svelte girl over and has her straddle Catherine's face. Lysithea took a few seconds to adjust herself so she could grind where she felt good into Catherine's mouth.</p><p>The Rabbit's senses were once again flooded with the sweet and sour taste of the mage's pussy. She dutifully lapped a flat tongue up her tiny slit, taking several licks to lick up all the honey that had dripped down. Every time her tongue reached the apex of its lick, Catherine could see the girl tense. Catherine slid her tongue into the tiny slit, and gently suckled on her clit. Instantly, there were two small hands in her hair, gently but frantically gripping them for leverage. Lysithea began to grind herself into the Rabbit's tongue, gyrating her hips slightly for more stimulation. </p><p>Catherine stared up, locking eyes with the girl on top of her. She really was a cute kid. Catherine remembered having seen her drinking ciders and sweet wines, but she still seemed so small. Her breasts gave only the tiniest bounce as she panted and bucked up and down over her face. There was only a small curve between her chest and hips, however Catherine could feel a small but jiggling ass occasionally hit her own bosom. </p><p>"That's it, very good my Rabbit, she looks so close," panted out Rhea. Catherine looked up to see Rhea still stroking herself off to the sight of her two playthings. She could see precum that had blossomed from her tip begin to drip down in long strings over her hands and onto the bed. It amazed Catherine that Lady Rhea had managed to perfectly match her nails' color to her hair. A fact made more obvious when she would run her delicate, long fingers through her equally beautiful green bush.</p><p>Catherine began to remember the last time her face had been buried into her Lady, the last time she had felt her Lady inside of her. She was no stranger to the Archbishops whims and teases, but this was the longest she had gone without getting off, probably since she learned she could it herself. She felt another massive throb go through her entire body as she took in the sight of Rhea stroking herself to her eating this girl out. In the midst of her fantasy, Rhea's pants start to become more audible, and Catherine realized she needed to hurry up and get this little mage off. </p><p>Lysithea was right on the edge, where she had been for the past eternity it seemed. She wanted to cum so badly, but her Mistress had asked her to last as long as she possibly could. Suddenly the Rabbit's attack intensified, and Lysithea felt another wave wrack her petite body with pleasure. "M-Mistress, I...," she started, but just concentrating on not cumming her mind out made it difficult to form a complete sentence.</p><p>Breathing heavily herself, Rhea moaned in a low voice, "What is it my puppy? Would you like to cum? You know you need only ask permission."</p><p>Panting like she had just run a marathon, Lysithea looked up at her Mistress' eyes, and shuttered out a sentence. "Mi-Mistress, may I p-please-" she doubled over, as Catherine sucked at her weak spot with frightening desperation. She looked back up at Rhea with hazy vision as her eyes fluttered.</p><p>Unable to contain herself at the sight of her Puppy left speechless with lust, Rhea burst her first load in long ropes across Lysithea's chest and tummy. The hot cum splashed down on to Catherine's face, and she groans at the taste and smell. Lysithea is doubled over, barely holding in a scream as she mashes Catherine's face into her pussy, cumming all over the Lady Knight's face. After a few tense seconds, she flops back onto her back, pulling down the front of Catherine's outfit. She is too consumed with her post orgasm bliss to even keep her eyes open.</p><p>Rhea continued to pump her seed out over Catherine's now uncovered breasts and face for a few seconds longer. Her loud moans rang in her pets' ears as she finished. She took a moment to enjoy the last pumps she could squeeze from her orgasm, and then looked at the scene before her. Her Puppy had been completely tuckered out, her small tits, stomach, and pussy were completely covered in her thick, white cum. Laying in front of her was her naughty Rabbit, who was busy licking what cum had splashed on to her face up. She was straining against her cuffs, though Rhea knew if 'Thunderbrand Catherine' wanted to break them, should could have with ease. </p><p>"You did very well, my Rabbit. My Puppy looks very satisfied. Her face twisted in pleasure before she came was enough to set me off. Good job." Catherine's eyes went wide, as she realized that Rhea came before Lysithea did. She had lost, so why was Lady Rhea praising her? "I can tell from the look in your eye. You always were an open book around me, Lady Catherine. Yes, I came before Miss Lysithea did, but I told you that you had to make her finish before me. My cum on your tits, neck and," she plucked the bunny ears from Catherine's head, "ears is proof enough she finished before I did." She licked a long strand of her own seed off the black ears and leaned over their owner, allowing the cumshot to drip down into Catherine's open mouth. She happily guzzled both Rhea's semen and saliva. </p><p>The Archbishop lowered herself on to the bed, now straddling Catherine in the opposite direction that the tiny mage had. "First, lick me clean, my Rabbit." She presented her slick cock and balls to the still-bound knight. She happily opens her mouth as wide as she can, beckoning the Goddess into her. With one swift motion, the Mistress thrust half the length of her impressive member down Catherine's eager throat. A convulsion rolled through both of them. Catherine's was from finally feeling her Archbishop, her Lady, her Love inside of her, using her. Rhea's was from feeling the tightness around her shaft, something she could only feel from her precious Rabbit. She still had quite a few inches to spare, but she was able to feel Catherine's throat swallow and grip around her sensitive head. </p><p>She slowly dragged herself free, which allowed her Rabbit to run her tongue over the top and sides of her shaft. The tip was left in Catherine's mouth, and she slid her tongue all over, sticking it in between the folds of skin that covered her pulsating red tip. Rhea sighed in cozy pleasure. The Rabbit continued to lick and suckle, desperate to taste her Mistress, until she slowly drew herself away and Catherine couldn't even reach her with the tip of her tongue.</p><p>"Do not despair, my Rabbit." Rhea cooed, as she inched forward. She firmly planted her ample rear over Catherine's mouth as she slid herself neatly between the pair of tanned brown tits before her. Catherine felt her carrot throb inside her, clenching it desperately as Rhea provided the first real stimulation she had felt since she arrived. Her Mistress tweaked and pulled her stiff nipples, sliding herself between the valley her breasts provided. Wet sounds echoed through the chamber as Rhea used Catherine's spit and her own spent cum as lubricant to titfuck the lady knight. All the while, the Archbishop was grinding her ass into her faithful servant's eager tongue, shivering at the combined pleasure. </p><p>Catherine felt close to suffocating underneath the Archbishop's plump hips. She could feel her Lady's asshole twitch in tandem with the thrusts through her tits as she tongued and kissed the Archbishop's most sensitive parts. Barely able to breathe, the few breaths she was able to sneak during Rhea's more powerful thrusts were so heavy with the smell of sweat and sex, they only seemed to cloud her mind further. The gasps Catherine was able to make become shorter and further between, until she realized Rhea had stopped thrusting all together and was sliding her tits over herself instead of moving. The aching and throbbing of her neglected pussy became stronger and more overwhelming as she was unable to take even a small breath, her face smothered by Lady Rhea's soft flesh. Her world narrowed to just the fire between her legs and the burning of her lungs. What was once a barely noticeable pleasure from her clit rubbing her leotard, oxygen deprivation had turned into a cascade of stimulation. Combined with the strong taste of her Lady filling her mouth, Catherine felt like she was about to lose her mind. </p><p>Suddenly cool air washed over her head and Catherine snapped back to the Archbishop's chamber. She audibly gasped for breath. When her vision finally refocused, she was propped up by Lysithea, and her shackles undone. Catherine croaked out a "Thank you', and realized she was once again able to speak. She looked down at the drenched bed sheets she had been sitting on. It took her a second to realize she had soaked the sheets just from how wet she had gotten, and her face showed a faint blush of embarrassment as she turned to the bed's owner, who was sitting on a chair catching her breath.</p><p>"Lady Rhea, I'm so sorry, I-", she started to stutter, but Rhea just gave a chuckle.<br/>
"You have nothing to apologize for, my precious Rabbit. I am happy I was able to make you feel so good, and you did a wonderful job tending to your Mistress. Lysithea dear? Help our Rabbit disrobe, please." With a nod and "Mhm!", the slender mage helped her to her wobbly feet. She began to roll the strapless leotard down over the knight's glistening six pack and solid hips, pausing slightly to make sure the tail was not pulled out. Catherine gave a involuntary lurch as the material pulled away from her overly sensitive pink pearl. Soon she stood in nothing but her sweat and love juices, which were still dripping down her muscular thighs. </p><p>"Thank you, my Puppy." Rhea cooed, standing up. Lysithea quietly moved to her side. The Archbishop tilted the little girl's head up, giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "You did so well. Please, take a rest." She said, pointing to the chair she had been occupying seconds before. An exhausted Lysithea plopped herself down and presumably passed out. </p><p>Rhea sashayed over to a backless chair, delicately sitting down. She moved a bit up to her vanity, and began to silently apply a fresh coat of lipstick. </p><p>Catherine swallowed.</p><p>"My Lady..."<br/>
Rhea didn't turn around, but eyed her pet through the mirror. "Yes, my Rabbit?"<br/>
"Will you... That is, can I..." Catherine stumbled over her words. Rhea broke eye contact and returned to applying her vivid deep green lipstick.<br/>
"You know the proper way to ask me a question, my pet," Rhea spoke sternly.</p><p>Catherine took a deep breath, dropping to all fours and shuffled over to her Lady.<br/>
"P-Please Lady Rhea, this nau-naughty rabbit wants to cum. Will you grace her with pleasure?" It was not the first time she had said this line, but she was still red in the face. She looked up, and Rhea had turned around and was beaming down at her.</p><p>"Does this naughty rabbit believe she deserves not only to cum, but for her Mistress to help her do so?"<br/>
"S-She does, my Lady."<br/>
Another broad smile. "I agree. She has been a good girl tonight." Rhea gently put a light finger to Catherine's chin, lifting her to her feet. "You did such a wonderful job playing with my Puppy, I will even give you a choice. Would you like me to service your pussy with my mouth, or," her enormous dick throbbed, " would you like me to fuck your tight little ass?"<br/>
For the third time in as many minutes, Catherine swallowed. Her pussy was practically weeping, but she knew she would not be satisfied unless she felt the Archbishop inside of her again.</p><p>Her once fluffy white tail, now slick with sweat, cum, and her own juices, twitched.</p><p>"Please fuck my tight little ass, Lady Rhea."</p><p>Rhea smiled, biting her bottom lip. She gave another tiny twirl of her finger, and Catherine obediently turned around. Rhea massaged the knight's toned behind, causing her to tense even tighter around her tail. A gentle kiss landed on the Rabbit's rear, and she felt a tugging in her ass. Rhea slowly started to pull the carrot out. As it started to slip over the first flare, a small gasp escaped her lips. Rhea stopped and placed another peck on her pet's bottom. Catherine's legs wobbled as the carrot shaped plug slipped over the smaller second, third, and the final flare, popping out. Still reeling from the sudden emptiness, Catherine let loose a long moan as she felt the Archbishop's tongue begin to lick her. It was only a few seconds, but Catherine could feel another bead of her slick girlcum fall from her desperate pussy.</p><p>Satisfied, Rhea planted one more kiss on the beautiful butt in front of her. "On your knees and face me, Pet. Hands on your thighs and legs apart." Catherine returned to her knees and looked up at her Mistress; The wait was driving her crazy and she wasn't sure how much longer she could last. She waited as patiently as she could while Rhea leisurely rummaged through her make up. She looked down at Catherine, and back at the vial in her hand and gave a tiny "Perfect!", followed by a "Eyes up, Rabbit".</p><p>Rhea grasped the knight's chin and applied a thick layer of aquamarine lipstick. Every touch on her lips sent another tiny shock to Catherine's brain. She stared lovingly at her Lady as she was engrossed in applying the bright blue make up.<br/>
"There. You look precious!" She tilted Catherine's chin towards the mirror to see. True, her lips looked beautiful, but her hair was sticking every which way, there were tear streaks down the sides of her face, and Lysithea's cum and her own saliva were drying all over her mouth. "Now," Rhea continued, "do a good job and lube me up for your ass. The further down my cock you can leave a mark, the deeper I will fuck you." She parted her legs and scooted forward, releasing said cock to bounce up and flop down onto the Rabbit's face. </p><p>Catherine lovingly took her mistress into her mouth, already tasting the building precum. She remembered she was instructed to maintain eye contact, and looked up to meet Rhea's gaze. Apparently the Archbishop had been waiting for this, as she gave another heart melting smile and whispered a "Good girl". Chest aflutter, Catherine began her task. Her mouth was already full, both from her own mouth salivating at its favorite taste, and from the natural lube Rhea was unconsciously pumping out. Another swallow, and Catherine took a deep breath. She plunged forward.</p><p>Rhea was not completely erect, to Catherine's luck, and she bent down to the back of her throat with relative ease. She guessed her Mistress's length at around three hands, and she had cleared a little over one. Just to be sure, she pressed her lips tightly around Rhea's shaft, and slowly pulled out. Her brow furrowed as she did not see any blue marks. The Rabbit looked up, and Rhea gave a devilish grin.</p><p>"Oh my, did I give you kiss-proof lipstick? Looks like you will really have to try to leave a mark, my dear."</p><p>Catherine knew there was no use in pouting, but did so anyway. Her reward was another throb and a small bead of precum that leaked out over her face. She once again took the Archbishop's pole into her mouth, bracing herself mentally and physically. Catherine lifted a tentative hand and, seeing no indication Rhea would stop her, placed two around her ample hips. Catherine slowly pulled herself in, feeling Rhea's holy cock slide easily down her eager throat. There was a slight hesitation as she pushed Rhea past her throat's barrier, cutting off her air supply. The knight could feel every pulse of her Lady's heart racing through her veins and vessels through the walls of her neck.</p><p>Rhea put her hand out and gently let it rest upon Catherine's head. "More tongue, my pet," she moaned. Catherine did as she was told, making sure to swirl her tongue around the large intruder in her mouth. Another sigh escaped the Archbishop as Catherine continued to push forward. She was well over halfway down, and was starting to find it difficult to push further. Pressing her lips firmly around Rhea's shaft, he fervently tried to leave a ring of blue. Her lips' pressure and tongue's movements coaxed even more dribbles of salty lubricant down her throat - Her struggles only seemed to excite the Lady even more. She could feel Rhea's grip on her hair tighten and noticed her balls begin to recede. The Rabbit's vision started to dim around the edges and she knew she would only have one more go befo-</p><p>"Oh, fuck." Rhea gasped, slamming her cock the rest of the way down Catherine's throat. Catherine let loose a tiny cough, letting what little air she had left escape. Though she could not breath in, her nose and mouth were filled with the deep scent of Rhea's muff. Her eyes were watering as she desperately lapped out her tongue, trying to smear her lipstick off onto the root of her Lady's bucking member. The tunneling blackness slowly creep closer and closer to the center of her vision, and she tried to pull back, but Rhea kept a firm grasp on her head and hair, keeping her face pushed directly into her bush. Through the murkiness of her fading consciousness, Catherine heard her Mistress gasp three words.</p><p>"I'm cumming, Catherine..." And cum she did. Somehow she felt Rhea push even further down her throat, pumping a boiling hot load directly into her stomach. She felt four powerful pulses, before it was swiftly pulled out of her mouth. Catherine greedily gasped for air, and was greeted with a warm splash of thick white cum over her eyes, nose and chin. She obediently opened her mouth, hoping to catch as much of her love's seed as possible. "Stroke me, pet." Rhea breathily commanded, and the Rabbit was all too happy to slide her hand along the sloppy wet rod that had been prodding her seconds earlier, squeezing the last few ropes out on to her face. </p><p>Rhea leaned forward, burying Catherine's head once again in her green pubic hair. Able to breath now, she inhaled the Archbishop's dizzying pheromones, enjoying the weight of its owner's milky breasts on her head and neck. After a minute, Rhea had regained her composure. She looked down at the pathetic sight before her. Cupping her pet's cheeks, she pulled her up for a wet french kiss.</p><p>What little resistance Catherine had left melted away. She was putty in her Lady's hands. "Please, Lady Rhea," she whimpered, "Fuck me."</p><p>Without saying another word, the Archbishop lifted Catherine up in a princess carry and plopped her down on the bed. "That was an impressive display of sword swallowing, my Rabbit," Rhea teased, leaving gentle kisses and a line of greeen lipstick down the side of Catherine's neck. "You did very well, and I'm very proud of you." Rhea motioned to a tiny smudge of blue that barely stood out against the thick green tufts of hair above her once again ready cock.</p><p>The Archbishop dropped her full length on top of Catherine's absolutely drenched pussy, eliciting a yelp and shiver from the poor sub. A few slides up and down renewed the lube on her cock, and she pulled away. She pressed her tip against the entrance of Catherine's asshole, allowing her saliva drenched member to easily slide into the gaping hole. Rhea pushed her first few inches in and out a few times, loosening Catherine's grip around her. Rhea slowly slid her full length in, feeling her pet's tight hole spasming down on her the entire way. Catherine was a mess on the bed, panting and moaning, doing her damnedest not to touch her throbbing clit. </p><p>Having bottomed out in Catherine's bottom, Rhea leaned forward and blew warm air into the lady knight's ear. "Are you ready, my pet?" Catherine gave a shaky nod of her head - it was all she could manage. Rhea obliged, pulling out slightly and quickly thrusting in, watching Catherine's eyes go wide. She began to thrust with a rhythm, and the Rabbit's eyes rolled into the back of her head. After all the teasing and denial, it hadn't taken much to push her over the edge.</p><p>"M-Mistress - can... M-Mis-.. Rhea..." Catherine gripped the sheets around her, using the last drops of her will to stave off the enormous orgasm that had been building in her.</p><p>Rhea softly bit her plaything's ear. "Cum for me, my little Rabbit." The words had barely left her lips before she felt Catherine clamp down on her cock so hard she herself let out a small gasp.</p><p>Catherine felt her climax start in the pit of her stomach, behind her womb. It traveled in slow, heavy ripples down around Rhea, still furiously pumping in and out of her. It circled around and set her pussy on fire. The waves of pleasure picked up and she felt the heavenly sensation push out through her whole being as she let go. Her entire body tensed and relaxed several times, building and building, sustained by Rhea's continuous pounding. Just as she thought she had reached her apex, the Archbishop grabbed one of her nipples, giving it a firm pinch and twist, while sucking and biting the other. Catherine almost blacked out from the stimulation, screaming out a feminine yell loud enough to wake anyone on the floor below. </p><p>Rhea helped her ride out her orgasm by providing a steady rhythm to her ass, maintaining attention to one of her heavy breasts, and whispering sweet nothings into her pet's ear. After a solid half minute of shaking and panting, Catherine finally finished. She laid back, face red, flushed with post orgasm bliss. Nearly a month's worth of pent up frustration finally being released had left Catherine an absolute puddle on the bed. </p><p>"Good girl. That was a splendid orgasm, my Rabbit. I love seeing your beautiful o-face while I rail your butt. Now it's your turn to return the favor." Rhea pulled out, causing her pet to sharply inhale as she was flipped over, face down in the sweat covered sheets. Rhea's cock returned to Catherine's gaping ass, immediately pushed to the root. The Archbishop grabbed a solid handful of brown hair, firmly yanking it up. Her other arm supported Catherine's torso, squeezing one of her tits tightly. </p><p>"Mmm, I love the feeling of my thighs slapping against your toned ass." As if to emphasis her point, she thrust in as far as she could manage, and began to grind herself into the lady knight. Another orgasm began in build as she felt Rhea's fat cock pushing down against her g-spot. Even though it had gone untouched, she could feel every thrust as if it was hitting her clitoris directly. She was thankful her mistress was holding her up, because her legs were little more than jelly at this point. </p><p>Rhea's pace began to quicken along with her breaths. The closer to climax she got, the rougher she became with her pet - she pulled her hair, bit at her ears and shoulder, and eventually pushed the knight down into the bed, rubbing her face into the soaked bedspread. Catherine screamed into the bedding as her Mistress began to spank her ass red. Before, she had made quick, short thrusts deep inside Catherine's ass to allow her to repeatedly feel her deep inside, but now she was pulling out almost the full length of her cock, and plunging all the way back in, wanting to feel the grip of her pet's asshole over her entire shaft. Between the sounds the knight was providing, the tightness surrounding her cock, and the sight of her Puppy panting in the corner jilling herself off, Rhea could feel one more orgasm building behind her balls. </p><p>"Tighten up for me, my pet." Rhea commanded, reaching down and pinching Catherine's clit. The sudden stimulation to her neglected wet jewel caused her to once again tightly clamp down on the Archbishop and cry out. This was enough to push Rhea over the edge, grunting as she emptied herself into her pet's insides. The sensation of hot jizz filling her shook Catherine's legs and she came once more. Unable to hold in any more now that her pussy was being played with, she felt a wet warmth rush down her legs. </p><p>Rhea pulled out, still gushing a few pumps of her hot seed over Catherine's red ass and sweat covered back. She collapsed next to her pet, giving her a wet smooch on her forehead, leaving a faint green outline of her lips.</p><p>"You did a fantastic job, Catherine. I'm so proud of you, my pet." She gave one more light slap on her bum, causing her to jump a little. Rhea placed her arm over her forehead, her milky breasts gently rolling to each side. "Lysithea dear, be a good Puppy and get our poor Rabbit here a towel, and draw her a bath. I believe she deserves to be cleaned off and to have a good night's rest." Seeing her Rabbit and Puppy off to the washroom, she began to nod off to a sweet sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed. This is the first time I have picked up creative writing in over a decade, so any criticism or praise is welcomed. Thank you, and stay healthy and safe. </p><p>You can join our 18+ discord at https://discord.gg/hh5yfbsvu8 with other readers and writers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>